1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to secure data cards with passive RFID chips, and more specifically, to the integration of a biometric sensors and security into passive secure data cards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radio-frequency identification (RFID) is a technology that uses radio waves to transfer data from an electronic tag, called an RFID tag, label or secure data card, attached to an object, through a reader for the purpose of identifying and tracking or monitoring the object. Some RFID tags can be read from several meters away and beyond the line of sight of the reader. The application of bulk reading enables an almost-parallel reading of tags.
The tag's information is stored electronically. The RFID tag includes a small RF transmitter and receiver. An RFID reader transmits an encoded radio signal to interrogate the tag. The tag receives the message and responds with its identification information. Most RFID tags contain at least two parts: one is an integrated circuit (i.e. the RFID chip) for storing and processing information, modulating and demodulating a radio-frequency (RF) signal, and other specialized functions; the other is an antenna for receiving and transmitting the signal.
A number of organizations have set standards for RFID, including the International Organization for Standardization (ISO), the International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC), ASTM International, the DASH7 Alliance and EPCglobal. (Refer to Regulation and standardization below.) There are also several specific industries that have set guidelines including the Financial Services Technology Consortium (FSTC) has set a standard for tracking IT Assets with RFID, the Computer Technology Industry Association CompTIA has set a standard for certifying RFID engineers and the International Airlines Transport Association IATA set tagging guidelines for luggage in airports.
RFID can be used in many applications. A tag can be affixed to any object and used to track and manage inventory, assets, people, etc. For example, it can be affixed to cars, computer equipment, books, mobile phones, etc. The Healthcare industry has used RFID to reduce counting, looking for things and auditing items. Many financial institutions use RFID to track key assets and automate compliance. Also with recent advances in social media RFID is being used to tie the physical world with the virtual world. RFID in Social Media first came to light in 2010 with Facebook's annual conference.
RFID is a superior and more efficient way of identifying objects than manual system or use of bar code systems that have been in use since the 1970s. It is not necessary to “show” the tag to the reader device, as with a bar code. In other words it does not require line of sight to “see” an RFID tag, the tag can be read inside a case, carton, box or other container, and unlike barcodes RFID tags can be read hundreds at a time. Bar codes can only be read one at a time.
RFID tags can be either passive, active or battery assisted passive. Passive RFID does not use a battery; instead the tag uses the radio energy transmitted by the reader as its sole energy source. An active tag has an on-board battery that always broadcasts or beacons its signal. A battery-assisted passive (BAP) has a small battery on board that is activated when in the presence of a RFID reader.
A primary RFID security concern is the illicit tracking of RFID tags. World-readable tags are activated in the presence of a RFID reader and broadcast their information in an “open format” that can be read by a standard reader. Tags, which are world-readable, pose a risk to both personal location privacy and corporate/military security. Active tags may broadcast continuously. Passive and BAP tags may broadcast as long as the tag is in the presence of a reader signal.
One security technique is to store the RFID tag in a cardholder that forms a “Faraday Cage”, which blocks the RFID reader signal from activating the card. This approach is generally limited to the use of RFID tags by people who can remove the card to allow it to be read and then replace the card in the cage. This is both inconvenient to the user and blocks approved albeit stealthy monitoring of the cards. Furthermore, if the card is stolen there is no protection. Another approach is to encode the broadcast information on a “closed format”. However, this requires the RFID reader to have specific permission to read the card. Another approach that has been considered is to provide the card with a biometric sensor such as a finger print sensor to activate the card. Biometric security has been limited to active or battery-assisted passive cards (see U.S. Pat. No. 7,028,893, US Pub. 2000/080201265 and EP1420359).